Sick Day
by Summerbreeze15
Summary: Blaine gets sick at school, and Kurt is there to take care of him. The New Directions learn some interesting things about Blaine's family in the process. Klaine! Disclaimer: I don't own glee, or it's characters, or anything.


**Author's Note: Yay! I'm excited! This is the first fanfiction I've ever written. It's just a random one-shot with no point, but please read it anyways! I just really wanted to figure out how to post stories on here, so I wrote this one in like two hours. :P**

Summary: Blaine has been feeling ill all day, and gets sick during glee club rehearsal. Kurt takes him home and takes care of him. The New Directions also learns a little about Blaine's home life.

Blaine hadn't felt that great when he woke up early this morning, but he desperately wanted to see Kurt, so he decided to tough it out and go to school anyways.

He got dressed, taking a little longer than usual to pick out his outfit, wanting to impress Kurt with his sense of fashion. He eventually decided on a pair of black skinny jeans and a grey sweater with a black undershirt. He decided to forgo his usual bow tie today, thinking of just how much his boyfriend seemed to resent them (of course, he didn't understand his reason behind it. Bow ties were _cool_).

He gelled his unruly black curls quickly, not wanting to be late for school. One of the few classes he shared with Kurt was first-hour science. He wanted to spend every possible minute he could with the boy he loved, even if they couldn't so much as hold hands. Well, they could. If they wanted to get blueberry and grape slushy facials and get tossed into the dumpster outside the school. Add to that some of the more creative (the jocks thought so at least) yet very derogatory remarks the football guys came up with.

He shook the now angry thoughts from his head as he grabbed his various textbooks and shoved them into his book bag. He smiled as he realized that if Kurt was here, he would be reprimanding Blaine for treating his books poorly. He slung the bag over his shoulder, checking his reflection in his full-length mirror one last time. After grabbing his cell phone from his bedside table, he made his way downstairs for breakfast.

Deciding he didn't really have time for a proper breakfast, he just grabbed a bag of strawberry pop tarts, wolfing them down as he picked up his car keys and rushed out the door.

Blaine pulled his car into McKinley's student parking lot, wedging his car into a compact space not very far from the school. He grabbed his bag, jumped out, and locked his car before running off to meet Kurt at his locker before class.

When the bell rang signaling the end of first period, Blaine realized he had no idea what the teacher, Mr. Robertson, had been saying about biology or whatever it was they were studying this semester. He had gotten distracted. Blaine had spent the entire class staring at Kurt, sneaking glances at his boyfriend's perfectly styled hair, his glasz eyes, thanking the boy's impeccable fashion sense that was responsible for his outfit today. If Blaine thought his jeans were tight, he didn't even want to know what Kurt's jeans were considered. As Kurt stood up and started gathering his books, Blaine made a mental note to ask Kurt for the notes later. Somehow the taller boy had glanced at Blaine every now and then while managing to frantically copy notes down in his perfectly legible handwriting.

Kurt smiled at Blaine before heading to his second-hour class. Blaine felt disheartened by the reminder that the next class they shared wasn't until after lunch. _Well, I'll survive somehow_, he thought to himself.

Throughout the day, Blaine kept feeling worse. He couldn't leave, though. Regionals was only a few short weeks away, and they needed all the rehearsal time they could get.

Blaine and Kurt met for lunch, sitting at a different table than their fellow glee clubbers, so they could go into detail about their plan to get a duet at the competition. It would be difficult, yes. They would probably have to rip the song from Rachel's cold, lifeless hands in order to get it. Rachel wouldn't give up a chance to sing for anything.

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully. Though by the end of Blaine's algebra class, his stomach was starting to do little flips and he had had to take off his sweater when he began feeling feverish.

The final bell rang. School was out, except for the kids who were in after-school clubs, like himself. Blaine stood up and went to meet Kurt at his locker so they could walk to glee club together. He quickly jammed his books into his own locker before going to wait by Kurt's.

"Hey, Blaine." Kurt said cheerfully as he speed walked/skipped over to Blaine. He stopped at his locker and started twisting the dial to put his schoolwork away.

"Hey babe. How'd you're day go? Make any progress with getting that song from _Miss Rachel Berry_?" Blaine asked, leaning casually against the wall of lockers with a smile plastered on his face.

"No... That girl's relentless. We'll probably have to blackmail her with those videos she recorded to put on MySpace but decided against it when she learned that nobody uses MySpace anymore..." Kurt rambled, trying to devise a plan in his head. He closed his locker, turning to his boyfriend.

He looked quickly around the halls before grabbing Blaine's hands and held them between the two of them. "I've missed you..."

Blaine chuckled. "Kurt, it's been an hour since you saw me."

"I know... But we haven't really had any privacy for _so_ long." he replied, somewhat teasingly.

"We had all weekend to ourselves... It's Monday." Blaine said, sighing as he continued speaking. "...but I know what you mean. I missed you too. Now come on, Rachel's going to yell at us if we're late for rehearsal."

They held hands as they made their way to the choir room. They wouldn't have risked this during the school day, but the hallways were vacant now; the students having long since ditched the small school.

Despite being a little late, they were the only ones there except Rachel, Finn, Artie, and Mr. Shue.

Blaine and Kurt took their regular seats in the back row as they waited for the rest of the New Directions. After they had all come in groups of twos and threes and been seated, Mr. Shue started talking about the theme for Regionals. However, his voice was soon drowned out by Rachel's loud, obnoxious voice as she discussed possible songs she would like to sing. Blaine wasn't really listening. Well, nobody was. Once Rachel started talking, people tended to ignore her. But he couldn't concentrate with the way his stomach seemed to be doing flips.

Blaine's forehead was coated in a thin sheen of sweat. He was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He was burning up, though he was only wearing his undershirt. He moaned. "Kurtie... I think I'm gonna be sick" he mumbled.

"I know, right?! Man-hands' irritating, never-ending, obnoxious blabbering that nobody is actually listening to starts making me horribly nauseous after a while, too." Santana said in an insulting tone. Santana, despite being in the front row, had heard what Blaine said. Rachel gave the cheerleader a glare at the comment, but continued talking, deciding it wasn't worth arguing about. Stopping to argue meant having to stop talking about which songs were well within her vocal range.

Kurt didn't understand what Blaine said, but he saw how Blaine was hunched over. "Blaine, are you okay?" he asked, concern evident in his high voice.

Blaine shook his head. "Baby, what's wro-" Kurt was interrupted by the trashcan Santana was shoving at Kurt. He looked at it for a second before it clicked. He grabbed it and held it under Blaine's chin just as the boy in the bow tie groaned and started retching. Kurt set the trashcan down between Blaine's legs and gently rubbed his back.

"It's okay baby... You're okay" Kurt said reassuringly as Blaine continued to become violently sick for several minutes.

The rest of the New Directions just sat there, unsure what to do. Tina was starting to look a little green. Dam her weak stomach.

It was Mr. Shue who spoke first. "Uh, Kurt. Why don't you take Blaine home as soon as you can? School's out so the nurse's office is closed."

Blaine had stopped throwing up, and was now just holding his head between his hand, elbows on his knees again.  
"Uh, sure. Blaine, do you think you're okay to get up now?" Kurt asked, brushing Blaine's hair back, though there was so much gel packed in it, there was no way it would've fallen out of place.

Blaine shook his head violently, regretting the action when it made him dizzy. "Kurt, you can't. Please don't take me home. My dad's there, he'll see you. He doesn't know I'm still with you. You know what he'll do if he finds out I'm still dating a boy. You saw what happened last time... He'll... I- I just don't want to deal with him today. Please don't make me go home, Kurt..." he said, with a terrified look in his eyes, the words rushing out very quickly.

Kurt sighed. He remembered when Blaine showed up at his house with a suitcase, reliving the events of the night Mr. Anderson found out about Kurt, when he told him his parents had kicked him out. After a lot of convincing on Kurt's part, Blaine went back home and told his dad he wasn't dating Kurt anymore. Of course, this was just a lie so Blaine would be allowed to live at home again. Blaine hated doing it, but he didn't want to impose on Kurt's family, even though they offered to let him stay with them.

Kurt looked into his boyfriend's hazel eyes with a sad smile on his face, wishing Blaine didn't have to deal with his father at all. Blaine paled and started heaving again, gripping the sides of the trash can as the rest of the tuna sandwich he ate for lunch made its reappearance. Kurt winced at the sound. When Blaine stopped retching, Kurt said, "Blaine? Are you okay here for a minute? I'm going to get our stuff from our lockers. I'll be right back." At the worried look in his honey-gold eyes, Kurt added, "Don't worry. I'm taking you to my house."

Blaine nodded slowly, not wanting to trigger the nausea again.

At this point, Finn blurted out, "Dude, Kurt. You know Burt's not gonna let your boyfriend sleep over, right?"

"Finn, he's sick. We're not going to be doing anything! And he can sleep in the guest room if it becomes an issue with my dad." Kurt snapped back, annoyed.

He took the keys to his Navigator out of his pocket, rolling is eyes as he tossed them to Finn. "Here. You can drive my car. That way Blaine's car won't have to be left here. Also, as much as I love you Blaine, I'd probably have to kill you if you puked in my car." Kurt smiled at the end to make it clear to Brittany that he was joking.

Finn shut up, ecstatic about getting to drive Kurt's awesome car.

"Okay. Blaine, I'll be right back." With that, Kurt left the room to retrieve their bookbags and schoolwork.

It was quiet, even Rachel had stopped talking. It was Brittany who broke the silence. "Blainey, why don't you want to go home? I always want to be at home when I'm sick. I make Lord Tubbington make me soup."

Blaine shifted uncomfortably, not really wanting to answer. The entirety of the New Directions was staring at him intently, expecting an answer. "Um... He's just not really accepting of me being gay... He kicked me out when I told him about Kurt. He only let me come back when I had convinced him that one of his attempts to make me straight had worked. I just don't want to find out which of his threats he follows through on when he finds out I lied to him..." Blaine was staring at the ground, ignoring the eyes trained on him.

At that point Kurt came back into the choir room with both book bags slung over his shoulder. He was about to say something about the uneasiness and tension in the room when Blaine spoke before he could. "Uh, bye guys. See you later."

He stood up and thought for a second before picking up the trash can. "I'll, uh, bring the can back in a day or two." he said awkwardly, but he would rather not have to wash out his car, if he could help it.

Kurt and Blaine left the choir room and climbed into Blaine's car when they reached it. Blaine only got sick once as Kurt navigated his way to the Hudmel house.

After Blaine had showered and changed into a pair of Kurt's seldom-used sweat pants, he climbed into the guest bed. Kurt made Blaine drink some water and gave him some medicine, which he was able to keep down. After washing out the trash can and setting it next to the bed, Kurt walked around to the other side and laid down next to Blaine.

Blaine, already half asleep, mumbled, "Thank you Kurt. I love you. Sorry I'm sick... I know we shouldn't be missing glee club, not with a competition so close."

Kurt smiled, cuddling up next to Blaine's body. "I love you too baby. And don't worry about that. You just get better now." he replied in a soft voice. "We need to be in full health if we have any chance of stealing that song from Rachel." He added, only slightly joking.

When Burt came home later after a long day at the shop and found them asleep in the guest room, they were snuggling and smiling in their sleep. He didn't have the heart to wake them up to make them move. He just smiled at his son, glad that his boy had found someone who made him happy.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Please review! I apologize for the poor quality and plot-less-ness of this story. I promise future stories will be better! I have a list of like thirty ideas for multi-chapter fics, so please come back and read them. Thanks! :)**


End file.
